


Caring

by E_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_writer/pseuds/E_writer
Summary: When Alec comes home from a hunt, messed up and injured, Magnus is there to take care of him.





	Caring

Alec P.o.V.

Magnus´ arm putted around my waist, we were laying on the couch, snuggled up underneath a comfy blanket. My head placed on his chest, I was listening to the steady beat of his heart, which really was calming me down.  
I pushed myself even closer towards his warm body and finally closed my eyes.  
I had an horrible day, we went on a hunt and everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. It could have been so easy, a warehouse, two sleeping demons and four Shadowhunters. We could have sneaked in, killed them and could have been home before dinner, if it wasn´t for Clary, who knocked over a pile of iron pipes, which made a noise, louder that an explosion. Of course the demons heard it too and started to attack us within the blink of an eye.  
After over an hour we finished taking care of the whole situation and went back to the institute. Well the others did, while I headed straight to Magnus loft, where I should have been over half an hour ago. When Magnus opened the door he had to restrain a scream and after looking in the mirror I understood why, I was covered in Ichor and blood from head to toe. “For God´s sake Alexander !” he screamed as I entered the apartment “Take those boots of my carpet! Now!” he added after a dramatic pause. I did as he said and also removed my heavy leather jacket, revealing some blue and violet bruises on my arm and a few ichor-burnings on both my hands and my left shoulder. “Darling what happened to you ? I thought you guys only went on a routine mission.” “We did, but the CarrotHead had to ruin it.” I grunted. “Hey, don´t be so mean to her.” He reproached me and carefully touched my arm, which made me soak in air heavily and flinch from his touch. “I´m sorry, I didn´t wanted to hurt you.” he apologized quickly as he noticed my reaction.  
“You didn´t. I´m fine.” I answered and putted on a obviously faked smile. “Yeah sure” he sighted and softly pushed me into the bathroom.  
After removing my shirt and uncovering even more bruises in different colors, he closed his eyes an let blue sparks flow all over my body. As he finished his work, I started looking like a human again. The bruises started turning light yellow and the burns turned into fainted scars, which would be gone by the next day. “Thank you, but you know i could have done that myself with an Iratze right ?” “Yeah i know, but my healing is quicker and way more effective and now hurry up and take a shower, dinner already is on the table.” He explained and shooed me closer to the shower.  
After dinner, we started watching a movie, but didn´t finish it because Magnus fell asleep after round about ten minutes, just like always.  
And now I´m lying here, feeling his chest rise and fall, as he breaths deeply.  
Never in my whole life, I felt so happy. Even though my shoulder and arms still hurt a little from the fight, I couldn´t help but grin at the thought my beautiful and caring boyfriend. I lifted myself up slightly, to put a kiss, as light as a feather, on his sweet lips, which made him smirk. Afterwards I cuddled myself against his chest again and wrapped my arms around him tightly.  
As I was on the edge of falling asleep, I whispered a quite “I love you” which I meant with all my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> This is my first fanfic so please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
